


To Heart Drabbles

by Midlou



Category: To Heart, To Heart: Remember My Memories
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midlou/pseuds/Midlou
Summary: Short moments from the lives of our favourite To Heart characters after their graduation from high school.





	To Heart Drabbles

My ESP at university had gradually become so attuned to her specifically, I occasionally felt whole sentences.  
  
_"I bet Kotone gives good cuddles."_  
  
The thought from Akari last week between classes was innocent enough. Guys on campus had told me I was a soft girl, whatever that meant. I thought nothing of it, until now.   
  
"Fujita... Fujita..." Akari sniffed and rubbed her tearily overflowing eyes. "After all this, he wants to take a break!"   
  
_"Please cuddle me. I need you. Now my friend."_ I felt sadness from inside her.   
  
I wanted to block her mind, for privacy if nothing else.  
  



End file.
